Second Meme - Fills for Part 1
Yes, I decided to give them seperate pages... It was getting too confusing, and I was getting lost and making mistakes. LOTS of mistakes. The Second Meme's Filled section will end up a sort of sub-catagory if I do this the right way... and I hope I do this the right way... This has all been a bit of work. I Once it's gotten big enough, I'm sure it'll be worth it. The important thing is to make sure everything is intact and that the fills are recorded in the first place. Thanks for the help thus far, It's made quite the difference, I assure you! ''Second Meme (I)- FILLED REQUESTS '''Yaoi' Allen/Cross *Cross/Allen: Dirty molesting (Not when Allen was a kid) (Fill) *Cross/Anyone: Cross in misery (Fill - pt.1, Fill - pt. 2) Allen/Kanda *Allen/Kanda: Allen tops, either one's innocence to be involved. (Fill) *Allen/Kanda: Accidental stimulation. Allen takes advantage of it. (Fill) *Allen/Kanda: Kanda forced to cross-dress. Allen puts his hands up Kanda's skirt. (Fill) *Allen/Kanda: Allen makes a Kanda Sundae. Whipped Cream and Cherries. (Fill) *Kanda/Allen: In Character Interaction (Fill One) (Fill Two) *Kanda/Allen: Erotic Asphyxiation (Fill One) (Fill Two) *Kanda/Allen: Something involving music. (Fill One) (Fill Two) *Anyone: Roleplay as somebody they know, not archetype/idea (Fill) Allen/Lavi *Allen/Lavi: Bondage, Allen topping (Fill) *Allen/Lavi: Sex on a train (Fill) *Allen/Lavi: Allen visit Doc!Komui and has smutty relations ''with Nurse!Lavi. (Fill) *Lavi/Allen: Lovers' spat = smutty make-up sex. (Fill) *Lavi/Allen: Being watched, Allen getting off because of it (Fill) *Lavi/Allen: Allen cross-dressing and going out in public. (Fill) *Lavi/Allen: Allen get rejected, Lavi comforts him - Blindfolds and Alcohol (Fill) *Lavi/Allen: Lavi and Allen discover Tyki/Lavi fanfiction and Allen gets jealous! (Fill) *Lavi/Allen: Topping from bottom. (Fill One) (Fill Two) Allen/Tyki *Tyki/Allen: Rough N/C, from behind (Fill One) (Fill Two) *Tyki/Allen: Bondage, little torture (Fill) *Tyki/Allen: Slutty Allen w/ horny Lavi and Kanda unknowingly watching in the background. (Fill) Cross/Kanda *Cross/Kanda: Attention (Fill) Daisya/Kanda *Kanda/Daisya: Author'sChoice. (Fill) Johnny Gill/Suman Dark *Suman Dark/Johnny Gill: Bondage gender-bended.... (Fill) Kanda/Lavi *Lavi/Kanda: Cruelty (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Erotic and sexy (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Kanda losing control/begging. Aphrodisiacs/drugs. (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Long Prompt (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Hair Bondage (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Benevolent!father Lavi and abusive!mother Kanda. (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Exploring the bounds of Kanda's tattoo's regeneration abilities; bloodplay; bondage. (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Leather, anal penetration w/ objects (not nec. Mugen/Hammer), Lavi w/ bunny ears. (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Phonesex via wireless golem. Someone listening in. (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda: Lavi is armed with a sponge. (Fill) *Kanda/Lavi: Improper uses of Oodzuchi Kodzuch~ (Fill: Pt. 1, Pt. 2, Pt. 3) *Kanda/Lavi: Mugen as a temporary dildo (Fill) *Kanda/Lavi: Hurt/comfort (Fill) *Kanda/Lavi: Possessive!Kanda, Horny!Lavi. Growling. Bondage. (Fill) *Anyone/Lavi: Heavy ass play (rimming, fingering), Lavi trying to be quiet and failing miserably (Fill) Kanda/Tyki *Tyki/Kanda: "You can't hurt what you can't touch." (Fill) *Tyki/Kanda: Mind-Fucking combo w/ toys, aphrodisiacs. D/C (Fill) Komui/Reever *Komui/Reever: Anything/Writer's Chioce (Fill) *Reever/Anyone: Masturbation with penetration, someone watching and maybe joining (Fill) 'Krory/Lavi' *Krory/Lavi: Biting (Fill) Lavi/Link *Link/Lavi: Crack, Romance or Bondage theme. (Fill) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Yuri' ~((COMING SOON))~ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hetero ''Allen/Lenalee *Allen/Lenalee: Pre/Post-crisis/urgency/comfort (Fill) *Allen/Lenalee: Friendship fic, not fluffy romance (Fill) *Allen/Lenalee: Sexual exploration or 'boyishness and mischievousness.' (Fill) Cross/Anita *Cross/Anita: Author's Choice. (Fill) Cross/Maria *Cross/Maria: Before she died. (Doesn't have to be sexual) (Fill) *Cross/Maria: Necro (Fill) Cross/Lenalee * Kanda/Lenalee *Kanda/Lenalee: fluff/angst (Fill) *Kanda/Lenalee: Nyotaimori (Fill) *Kanda/Lenalee: Dark!fic. N/C. Lenalee secretly enjoys it, wants more. (Fill) *Lenalee/Kanda: Lenalee watches Lavi/Allen getting it on, and takes matters into her own hands. (Fill) *Lenalee/Kanda: Fem!Dom.(Fill) Komui/Lenalee *Lenalee/Komui: Incest, femme!dom, something involving coffee and fingers in mouths. (Fill) 'Krory/Miranda' *Krory/Miranda: Stuttering/Embarrassment. (Fill) Lavi/Lenalee *Lavi/Lenalee: N/C. Dark. (Fill) Tyki/Lenalee *Tyki/Lenalee: Non-con. Wall-pinning. Biting (Fill) Tyki/Rhode *Rhode/Tyki: Road dominating. (Fill) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Unspecified' ''Cross/Unsp. Female *Cross/Any Female:Wakamezake (Fill) Unsp. Male/ Kanda *That-Person/Kanda: N/C, broken trust, gagged. (Fill) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Threesome/Moresomes' ''(3-some) Yaoi *Kanda/Lavi/Allen: Kanda and Allen seducing Lavi. Bonus - light bondage? (Fill) *Kanda/Lavi/Allen: Erotic use of food. (Fill) *Lavi/Kanda/Allen: inexperienced!Allen experiencing anal pleasure for the first time. (Fill) (3-some) Mixed *Linalee/Rabi/Allen. Light bondage with Allen being topped (Fill) *Ticky/Allen/Road: Blood, slow torture (Fill) (4-some) Yaoi *Tyki/Lavi/Kanda/Allen: badtouching, AU!Teachers/Students, ''consensual. Spanking with ruler. (Fill) ''(4-some) Mixed *Allen/Lavi/Kanda/Lenalee: Actual OT4-gy (Fill) (4-some) Yuri *Cloud/Anita/Lenalee/Miranda: Clitoral Stimulation (Fill) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Other' ''Anyone/Object *Timcanpy/Allen: Cross watching or Allen thinking about him (Fill - Pt. 1, Fill - Pt. 2) (Pic Fill) *Komui/Bunny mug: Anything so long as the mug is involved. (Fill) *Kanda/His cardigan: Author's choice don't ask... (Fill) Selfcest *Lavi/Lavi: Angsty, ink brushing (Fill) Solo'' *Kanda: maybe being watched/walked in on. (Fill) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Second Meme - Filled Requests